The Joys of Sharing
by spikescrypt
Summary: Ron, Hermione, and Harry understand the joys of sharing. Menage A Trio.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so stop asking for autographs. :)**

**The Joys of Sharing**

Ron Weasley grouchily sauntered through the flat that he shared with Harry and Hermione. He had just gotten back from the twins shop and was now sporting a nasty black eye. He was in for it, he knew. When Hermione saw it she would go mental. Hearing voices coming from the bedroom, Ron anxiously brushed his hand over his battered eye and daringly entered the room.

As expected there were two sharp gasps of horror.

"It's nothing," Ron immediately tried to sooth them.

"Nothing! It certainly does not like nothing," Hermione screeched. "What in the name of Merlin happened over there?"

"Remember that woman that both the twins had a thing for?"

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Well, turns out they were both dating her behind each other's back," Ron explained. "When I tried to break up the fight Fred thumped me right in the eye. Maybe next time I'll just let them kill each other," he joked.

"Well come here and let me take a look at it," Hermione said, motioning for Ron to come closer.

"Hmm I think I have just the thing." She ambled into the bathroom and came back with an assortment of creams and potions that all looked rather dodgy to Ron.

Fifteen minutes later, the swelling in Ron's eye had drastically improved.

"You're a bloody genius," Ron told her, kissing her forehead affectionately.

Hermione rolled her eyes but the warm flush to her cheeks told him that she was secretly pleased.

"So, did Fred and George come to an agreement on who gets to date that woman?"

"Turns out she met another bloke and dumped both of them," Ron chuckled deeply amused.

Ron caught Harry's eye and the both of them doubled over in laughter.

"Honestly," Hermione admonished. "It's not that funny."

"No, it really is that funny Hermione," Harry laughed clutching his stomach.

"Serves them right," Ron retorted. "Remember all the time's they made fun of the three of us for dating?"

"Ugh how could I forget," Harry groaned. "They were relentless. It was the worst with your mum though, I couldn't look her in the eye for months."

"I remember," Ron said happily. "She thought you were mad at her and couldn't figure out why."

The trio laughed heartily at that.

"Fred and George are complete gits though," Ron declared offhandedly. "They go around one another's back and date the same woman. How stupid is that? They should have just shared her and be done with it."

Ron caressed Hermione's arms tenderly and shoved one large hand into her brown curls.

On her other side, Hermione felt Harry stroke her back and gently clench her backside.

"Two's all right, but three's bloody terrific," Ron grinned widely.

Two sets of hands teased and fondled the young witch's body until she was left begging for more.

"Mmm," Hermione groaned blissfully. "Someone really does need to show the twins how to share."

"Absolutely," agreed Harry, cupping her breast gently.

"And I think we are just the people to show them," Hermione affirmed. "After all who knows how to share better than us?"

"Brilliant idea," Ron whispered. "Let's start tomorrow, though. Today we are going to be extremely busy." His large fingers fumbled to open her top.

"We are?" Hermione asked softly.

"Indeed, we are," Harry kissed her gently but with immense passion.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, once she and Harry had separated. "I like to stay busy," she smiled, pulling Ron to her and pressing her mouth firmly against his.

"We know you do love," Harry chuckled deeply.

"Yeah we sure do," Ron said, panting from the force of her kiss.

Hermione glared at them mockingly. "Did I ever tell you two that you talk to much?"

Ron and Harry snorted jubilantly.

"Well than we won't be talking for a very long time," Ron promised.

"That's right," Harry agreed. "We have much more important things to do with these mouths."

And with that, the two wizards proceeded to show their witch just what they could do with their mouths that didn't involve any talking whatsoever.


End file.
